Mary Weather’s American Friend
by dollydolphin
Summary: Xover Somewhat Star Wars & GodChild.An American Jedi has come to England to get rid of Brakiss and to find her friend Mary Weather little does she know something is right be hind the corner.
1. The American is 17

_**Mary Weather's American Friend** _

_Chapter: The American is 17_

* * *

Morgan Penelope Blanca is 17 years old and has changed from when she first met Mary when she was 14 and Mary was 7. Morgan was lost when she met her and her mother. They took her to Luke and her and Mary became friends. Morgan has curly brown hair that falls just below her shoulders and she has tree like hazel eyes. Her eyes are light brown in the center and light green surrounds the brown. She is 5'8" with a deceptive skinny delicate looking figure because Morgan is the Great Jedi. Her lightsaber is purple and when she powers up her eyes and hair turns purple as well. She is one formable enemy and a faithful ally to her friends. Morgan has lost not lost her American accent but picked up a British Cocky and upper crust accent, and a Coruscant accents due to her being in outer space but she prefers her American accent and mainly speaks in it unless she is pissed of then she'll change it to the accent that they can't understand. She has a burn scar on her back in the shape of a flame that doesn't heal and grew with her. She told Mary of the scar and of her hometown being destroyed.

Morgan is walking the streets because she is on duty to make sure Brakiss hasn't attacked any innocent and if he has get any information from the police (Scotland Yard). But so far it has been a quiet day. She sighs and she passes a young blonde girl apparently to be lost. She stops and she comes up to her.

"Excuse me, but are you the one looking for any traces of a Jedi?" she inquires.

"Yes, a certain Jedi type of Jedi. He's a Sith Lord named Brakiss. Any information would be helpful," you reply but you notice the accent is cockney.

"Well me and my mum are living the streets you see and he killed her with a…"

"I get. What is your name, Miss?"

"My name is Naomi Bridget."

"Miss Naomi Bridget, do you remember exactly where you were at that time? And do you have a place to stay?"

"I remember and no me and my mum are homeless."

"I see. Take me to the place where you mom was killed and I will investigate and then I will take you back with me to my house and you can get cleaned up there and clean clothes and good food."

She shows Morgan to it but on the way she looks back at her.

"You're an American ain't you?"

"Yep, you can tell can't you?"

She smiles at Morgan, "Where'd you come from?"

"Pennsylvania, small town in the west that was destroyed when I was ten"

"Sorry to hear that, luv."

"I got used to it. There was nothing I can do but the one that killed your mother also killed my parents. They died in the fire that he set."

She stops and Morgan sees the body and the blood. She takes one good look at it and she can tell it was defiantly a lightsaber that did the killing. Naomi hides behind her and she sighs.

"Naomi, sweet heart, did you tell the police?" Morgan inquires.

"I did, they didn't do nothin'"

"I see. I take it that was because you were homeless and lived in the bad part of town."

She nods and Morgan sighs.

"I'll talk to the police. This should get noted."

Morgan finds a police and she gets his attention and Naomi hides behind her.

"Excuse me, sir," she starts.

He turns around and smiles, "What can I do you for, Lady Blanca?"

"I'm no lady okay."

"Sorry."

"This young girl lost her mother and it has a peculiar style how she died. Her mother was killed someone that knows how to use a lightsaber. My guess would be a Sith Lord or a Jedi turning to the dark side."

"I see, we have been having trouble with a guy that calls himself Brakiss and he has a lightsaber just like you, Mistress Blanca."

"Okay, have you reported things like this?"

"We have and we need to do so with this one as well."

"Okay"

She shows the police officer and he documents it and he stands up and laughs.

"This is a rare case he normally killed the child as well."

"Okay, do you have any information about the cases?"

"Not on me but you can stop in Scotland Yard and ask them."

"Thank you."

Morgan gets Naomi to the house and she lets her clean up.


	2. Mary Weather and Morgan’s Uncle

_**Mary Weather's American Friend **_

_Chapter 2: Mary Weather and Morgan's Uncle_

* * *

Morgan leaving Naomi at the house, she heads to Scotland Yard. Morgan hopes the best for Naomi but she needs a better place to live besides on the streets. When Morgan gets to the office an officer comes up to her.

"My I help you?" he asks.

"Yes, you can. I am Morgan Blanca, and I need any leads of the killings with a lightsaber."

"Yes of course right away."

He leaves and Morgan takes a seat. He comes back and hands her a piece of paper and she takes it from.

"Thank you," she replies.

"No problem, Master Jedi."

You leave and you run into another little girl. She looks at you and glomps you.

"Mary Weather, is it you?" Morgan asks.

"Yep."

"Okay, but what happened to your cockney accent?"

"My older brother found me and my governesses ironed it out of me."

"Bummer, so why are you here?"

"I'm with my elder brother."

Morgan smiles and he comes up to Mary and Morgan. He looks at Morgan and steps back.

"What do you want with my sister, Jedi?" he states.

"Cain! She's my friend! She won't hurt me!" Mary screams.

"Sir, I was just saying hello to her and we are friends and just so you know I am not the Jedi that committed the murders. I am trying to apprehend the person that did," Morgan replies.

"Okay, what's your name miss?"

"Morgan Penelope Blanca"

His eyes widen and he shakes his head.

"Where is my manners, I'm sorry Great Jedi Morgan but I'm just worried about Mary with the murders."

"It is to be expected but if she is with me she'll be fine."

"Miss Blanca we have to get going."

Mary waves to you and head back to your house filled with Jedi. While she was walking she bumps into an older guy in his late 30's and early 40's to the look. He has stubble on his face and his hair is curly with brown and gray highlights.

"I'm sorry about, this sir," she starts.

"It's okay Morgan. I neither one of us was looking anyways," he finishes.

"Uncle Roland! My god, the death of your wife took a toll on you. I'm sorry I couldn't come."

"Its okay, Morgan. I got over it but did you like my gifts that I sent you after your parents and the family in America died?"

"Yes, I did Uncle Roland. They were beautiful. You know I sent you thank you letters."

"I know but you know I am the only one in Britain that actually looks after and cares for you."

"That's a fact"

"Plus I did adopt you just so you stayed in the family. I just let you live your life away from my wife and the hyenas that plague this family. They would make you go to upper crust schools and get you to lose your American accent."

"Yeah, but I do like collecting accents so I can confuse people."

"Do you have a place to stay?"

"Yes, I live with the Jedi until we decide to split up."

"How far is it?"

"I don't know but not too far that I cannot walk to it."

"What is the address?"

"222 Lilly Road. Kind of a small house for who is living in it."

"You live in the city?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, if you want to stay with me you know my number and I will pick you up."

"Okay."

They head their separate ways and Morgan gets to her house.


End file.
